The Alien & The Slayer
by krynny su
Summary: \\\**Part 2 to the 'Adventures of a Time Lord & a Slayer' series**/ Set before 'Haven't I Killed You Before', telling how Buffy and the Doctor met. Early Season Three for Buffy, Early Series Two for Doctor Who.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy or Doctor Who. They are owned by their respective owners. I'm in no way making money off from this.

This is story number two in my _'Adventures of a Time Lord & a Slayer'_ series. It goes along with _'Haven't I Killed You Before?',_ telling how the Doctor and Buffy first met.

You don't necessarily have to have read _'Haven't I Killed You Before?'_ to understand this particular one, but in future parts of this series, that will be a must. =)

This takes place in early season three of 'Buffy', in between episodes _"Beauty and the Beasts"_ and _"Homecoming"_. Doctor Who wise….somewhere in the beginning of series two…probably right after his regeneration, but really no more specific than that.

Also, this is in the third person. I realize how horrible I am at writing in the third person, however I felt that this one just called for it. The rest of the series after this will most undoubtedly be first person point of views. =) 

* * *

><p><strong>The Alien &amp; The Slayer<strong>

Buffy stalked through the familiar cemetery, silently mulling over the completely ridiculous events of the last week.

New Slayer in town?

Check.

Returning to school and having that little, obnoxious troll Snyder checking up on her at every turn?

Check.

New Big Bads jumping from every corner imaginable?

Check.

Angel back from Hell?

Check.

Pain and torment over killing him?

Check.

Lying and betraying not only her mother, but her closest friends by not telling them about his return to Earth?

Check and check.

She had told her mother, and Giles, that she was going out to patrol. She told Faith that she wanted to be on her own for awhile. While she figured things out. Difficult to get used to not being the only girl in all the world anymore, after all.

In reality, she had gone to the butcher's. She got Angel his blood. Set it on a table for him. All done in awkward silence. He was still weak. Her lover was weak. No, not her lover anymore. Just the former resemblance of what had been her lover at one point in time.

The events with Pete and everything had proved to her that he was better than before, when she had first found him, all wild and animalistic. He could have very simply let Pete kill her, but he didn't. He killed Pete and saved her life.

He was better. Getting more like how Angel used to be.

But Buffy knew that it was still a long road ahead.

She knew that there was still a risk of the animal rising back up in his weakness and attacking.

So that's why she went to the butcher's for him nightly.

That and she didn't want anyone to know he was back.

She trudged through the cemetery, silently willing a vampire or demon to come out of hiding and attack. She really needed to pummel something. Pummeling seemed like it would help right about now.

She was torn from her thoughts by the weirdest sound. It was sort of a…whirring wooshing noise. She followed the noise around the corner of a stone wall, into the next section of cemetery. There, in front of her very eyes, materialized a blue police box.

A man and a woman stepped out. The man was wearing a brown suit and a long tan coat. He had brown-ish hair that, well, it went in it's own direction. Also, he was skinny. Really skinny.

The woman was blonde and actually looked quite a lot like Buffy, save a few differences. She was a bit taller than Buffy and namely, quite British. She was wearing a bright pink top and jeans.

Buffy didn't exactly hide, but she didn't put herself out in visible distance either. She just leaned up against a tree and observed.

Self-materializing police boxes probably weren't a good thing.

"This…..is a cemetery. Why are we in a cemetery?" the woman asked.

The man reached up and ran his hand through his hair.

"I…don't know. The coordinates I plugged in were definitely not for a cemetery in…well, I don't know where we are."

Buffy listened to them bicker for a few more minutes before deciding to turn away. They didn't seem too harmful and she had more pressing things to worry about. A blue police box materializing was just not at the top of her priorities tonight.

Maybe tomorrow.

She turned and only took several steps before she heard them calling out to her. She sighed. Of course they would notice her when she was trying to leave and not the ten minutes she had spent watching them.

Buffy stopped and turned around.

The man jogged up to her, with the woman on his heels.

"Hello there, Miss. I was wondering if you could help us out a bit."

As soon as he got close enough, Buffy could hear his double heartbeat.

Score one for the _I'm so not human_ category.

"You're in Sunnydale, California. 1998." Buffy said, answering his un-verbalized question.

The man's face drew into a shocked look, as did the woman's.

"How did you know what he was going to ask?" the woman questioned.

Buffy ignored her question and stared at the man. "What are you?"

"A Time Lord. Well, _the_ Time Lord. Only one left. And an alien. I'm called the Doctor. That's Rose. And you?" he countered.

"The Slayer. Also the only one. Well, I used to be the only one anyway. Until little miss _I'm going to steal your friends, family and life away with all my skanky stories and moves_ came along." Buffy rambled, accidentally letting some of her feelings towards Faith slip out.

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Forget that last bit. I'm the Slayer. Name's Buffy. Leave it at that."

"Slayer…why does that sound familiar?" the Doctor pondered, mostly to himself.

"For as long as there have been vampires and demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One to combat the forces of evil and darkness….blah blah blah."

"Vampires? Demons?" the Doctor scoffed.

Buffy turned her head curiously at him. Rose stayed silently behind him, her eyes darting between the two.

"You don't believe me?" Buffy asked.

"Well…I…there's just no such things as vampires." he finished.

Buffy shocked them both by laughing loudly.

"Says the man with two heartbeats claiming to be a time-line alien and calls himself 'The Doctor'. What kind of name is that anyway? 'The Doctor.' Is it one of those code names that's meant to strike fear in the hearts of your fellow aliens?"

"That's Time Lord." he corrected. "And, if I might say, Buffy's not much of a name either."

"I like my name." Buffy semi-growled.

"Is it meant to strike fear in the hearts of your so-called vampires and demons?" he commented, in his newly rude, smug way.

"Oi! Doctor! A bit uncalled for, don't you think?" Rose said, loudly.

The Doctor turned to look at her.

"At least she has a proper name." she added on, smiling at Buffy.

Buffy smiled a little at Rose's comment.

The Doctor turned back to Buffy.

"Rose is right. I apologize. I've regenerated recently and I think I'm quiet rude now."

"And apparently not ginger." Rose added.

Buffy looked between the two, a rather confused look spreading across her face.

"Ginger? Why do you need ginger? Are you an alien chef or something?" she quipped.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No..no, not that kind of ginger. Like Ronald Weasley ginger."

"Ron who?" Buffy asked, confusion twisting on her face.

"Ronald Weasley. From _Harry Potter_."

"Harry who?" Buffy asked, still confused.

"Doctor…I don't think—" Rose started.

"Oh, right. Hasn't come out yet. Sorry about that. Occupational hazard. Ginger. It's a reddish hair color." the Doctor explained.

Buffy shook her head. "And you couldn't have said that before because…"

"He's always like this. Well, not always. Just…recently. Since the regeneration." Rose said.

"Regeneration?" Buffy asked.

The Doctor stepped forward, closer to Buffy. "Do you perhaps have a place where we can talk?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, my house is only a few streets over from here."

Buffy resumed her walk through the cemetery with the strange Doctor and Rose following her. They were almost to the entrance when Buffy stopped suddenly.

The Doctor watched her curiously as she put her hand in her coat and pulled out a slender piece of wood. A very sharp, slender piece of wood.

He didn't vocalize anything, he just watched her curiously. She turned her back and was instantly ambushed by a person jumping off the top of one of the mausoleums.

She easily pushed the person off of her. The Doctor looked closely—well, as close as he could without getting into the fight—at the person. It's face had odd ridges that formed from the top of the forehead down to the top of the mouth. It was complete with a set of fangs.

The Doctor and Rose watched as Buffy ducked a few punches, jumped up and kicked the creature, for yes, it was _definitely not_ a person, directly in the face, knocking him back a few steps. He countered by jumping back at her, taking her by surprise, and knocking her petite body into the mausoleum that he had come from. She fell to the ground with a slight thud.

The creature bent down over her. "Message from my boss, Mr. Trick."

"And what would that message be?" Buffy asked, from the ground.

The creature laughed. "A dead slayer." He opened his mouth and bent down once more towards Buffy.

The Doctor and Rose, both alarmed, rushed over towards the scene, not really prepared to see the young girl they had just met, die.

Buffy reached over and grabbed her stake from where it had fallen. She grabbed it and promptly staked the vampire in the back, dusting him immediately.

"Message for Mr. Trick, a dusty messenger." Buffy quipped, standing up.

She turned back to the Doctor and Rose, who were staring at her incredulously.

"So, how about that talk?"

* * *

><p>Buffy turned the key in her front door, opening it as silently as possible. It was late and she wasn't sure if her mother would still be awake.<p>

She ushered in the Doctor and Rose first and shut the door as quietly as she could behind her.

Apparently, though, not quiet enough.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Joyce called out, from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mom. It's me." Buffy called back.

She motioned for the Doctor and Rose to follow her into the kitchen.

"Buffy, do you know how late it is? I was so worr-oh, you brought guests."

"Yeah, sorry…I know it's late. The patrol was just really…heavy tonight." Buffy lied.

"I get it. Sacred duty and all that. I just worry. Who are your friends?" Joyce asked, with a warm, motherly smile.

The Doctor stepped forward. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. And this is Rose." he said, enthusiastically, shaking Joyce's hand.

"I'm Joyce, Buffy's mother." she replied.

"Lovely to meet you." Rose smiled.

The four of them stood awkwardly in the Summers' kitchen for a few moments before Joyce spoke up.

"So, how do you know Buffy? Is it through the slaying?"

"Mom!" Buffy yelled.

"We've actually only just met tonight. A few hours ago." The Doctor replied.

"Mom, it's late. And you have an early morning at the gallery. We need to talk over some stuff, if you don't mind."

Joyce nodded. "Okay. I get it. Slayer stuff. Just don't you forget that you have an early morning too. We just got you back in school. Let's not give that puny little midget Snyder the satisfaction of kicking you out again."

Buffy smiled briefly at her Mom's description of her hell-ish principal and nodded her head. "Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Buffy. Doctor, Rose."

The Doctor eyed Buffy curiously. "Pardon the rudeness of the question, but exactly how old are you?"

"Seventeen. Eighteen in a few months." Buffy replied.

Rose snickered a bit at the sight of the Doctor's eyes as they bulged in shock at Buffy's age.

The Doctor recovered after a moment, though, and continued on. "What exactly is a Slayer?"

"I've already explained that."

"Okay, how did you become the Slayer then?"

"I was called when I was fifteen. The Slayer before me died. That's how we get chosen."

"You mentioned earlier that there was another Slayer besides yourself." the Doctor stated, quickly putting the puzzle pieces together.

"I died. Almost two years ago. I drowned for a minute. My best friend Xander found me and did CPR but it was too late. The new Slayer had already been called. Kendra arrived here a year later. Then she died. And Faith arrived last week." Buffy explained, sadly.

"So these…vampires…and demons, as you say, are real." Rose stated.

"Yes. I find it very hard for either of you to believe, considering I watched as you both materialized with a blue police box." Buffy countered.

The Doctor and Rose just nodded.

"What is that?" Buffy prodded.

"Oh, that's the TARDIS. It's my time machine-slash-space ship."

Buffy laughed and the Doctor glared at her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I apologize. I've had a really long week and that just sounded really funny."

The Doctor's face softened up a bit. "It's fine. I suppose it would sound strange. Tell me more about the Slayer."

"Tell me more about Time Lords and time travel and space travel and, oh I don't know, what it means to regenerate." Buffy countered.

Rose stared between the two. The Doctor was very clearly fascinated by Buffy. But he was also scared of her. Rose could tell by the way he stared at her and the look in his eyes.

They spent the next hour or so, trading information and stories. Rose and the Doctor learned all about the Hellmouth, the Slayer time-line, Buffy's Watcher, Giles, and her two best friends, Willow and Xander.

Buffy learned about the Time Wars, the Daleks and about the Doctor's regenerations. She had to stop him when he tried to tell her more than that. Her head was already spinning.

"So why exactly are you here?" Buffy asked. It was well past two now. She would have to get up for school in a few hours, but she was just too fascinated by the Doctor and his companion.

The Doctor reached up and ran his hands through his already disheveled hair.

"I don't really know. The TARDIS must've pulled us here for a reason. I mean it's definitely possible that the energy from the said Hellmouth pulled us here. But I don't know for sure. Have there been any other kinds of energy transference's lately?"

Buffy shifted uncomfortably from her seat on the counter-top.

"I take that as a 'yes', then?" The Doctor asked.

Buffy swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in her throat. Tears started to fall down Buffy's face.

"Buffy, what is it?" Rose asked, concerned.

"I killed him. I killed him and he came back. I sent him to Hell itself…and he came back. I don't know how. But he did." Buffy managed through the tears.

"Who?" Rose asked.

The Doctor just stood still, against Buffy's kitchen wall, letting Rose take the lead.

Buffy swallowed again.

"Angel. He was my boyfriend. I loved him more than anything in this entire world. And I killed him. I had to, though. If I didn't, the world would've been sucked into Hell. He wasn't always evil. Though, he wasn't always good either. But when I met him, after I first came to Sunnydale, he was good. En-souled. A vampire with a soul. He was cursed with it after feeding off of the daughter of a gypsy clan. He helped me so much. And then last year…we-, well, there were, um, circumstances…that happened. And he lost it. His soul disappeared. He killed Giles' girlfriend, Jenny. He stalked me and my friends. He just made our lives a pure living Hell for three solid months. He was planning on conjuring up this demon, Acathla, the bigger picture being the whole world-being-sucked-into-Hell, thing. But I stopped him. I drove a sword through his heart and he was sucked into Hell. But the kicker? Willow had managed to reinstate his soul prior to me shoving the sword into him. I killed…I killed him."

Rose pulled Buffy into a tight hug.

"Um, you mentioned something about him coming back?" the Doctor asked after a few moments.

Buffy pulled out of Rose's hug and wiped her eyes clean.

"Yeah. I don't know how, but he is."

"That explains why we're here then." the Doctor said.

"It does?" Rose asked.

"Bleeding." the Doctor said.

"Huh? Bleeding? Like…bloody?" Buffy asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "No, not bloody bleeding. Dimensional bleeding."  
>Rose and Buffy stared at the Doctor, awaiting further explanation.<p>

"He was pulled out of…Hell…and thrown, pardon the expression, Buffy, here. That takes a lot to do. It would have most certainly ripped quite the hole throughout the dimensional walls causing the bleed. The TARDIS would've, of course, picked that up immediately. She sent us here to fix the hole." he explained.

Buffy nodded, slowly getting it.

"Where do you think he landed? If I know that, I can certainly find the tear and seal it." the Doctor asked.

"The mansion. That is, where he lives. I can take you there, but it's going to have to wait until after school. Mom's right. Snyder will be all over me if I miss a day so soon after getting back in. You're both more than welcome to stay here, if you'd like. Mom's going to be at the gallery all day. I can just meet you here after school."

"No, we don't have to wait for you." the Doctor said. "I mean, you seem to already have a lot going on."

Buffy slid off of the counter top. "You're going to wait for me. I don't want Angel tearing you both to bits."

Rose and the Doctor shared a look. "After school is fine." 

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** There it is! Part two in the _Adventures of a Time Lord and a Slayer_ series! Let me know what you all think! =) Part three should be up soon!


End file.
